toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Quack
"Here, have a kiss!" —'Queen Quack', various episodes Queen Quack is a queen of a faraway land that is obsessed with fashion, gossip, and kisses. She is often seen in tea parties spreading gossip, attempting to seduce Emperor Lakeet, or randomly kissing people. History ''Toy Island'' Queen Quack first appears in the Season 4 episode "Kissy Missy". Here, she randomly falls onto the Island and all the other characters are wondering where she comes from. She reveals that she is the queen of a faraway land, but after some unknown enemy attacked, they took over and they launched her from a catapult. The other characters are sorry to hear that, and they welcome her to the Island. From that day forth, she quickly becomes friends with Dory, who often listens to her stories or whatever she wants to talk about with no resistance. She also engages in tea parties with Mrs. Ladybug, Ostreena, and Dumbo Peach, where the four talk about gossip and other such things. In the next episode she attempts to flirt with Emperor Lakeet, although her efforts prove futile. She is later permitted to sleep next to the Royal Cushion, courtesy of Lakeet's rarely-seen compassionate side. Later, in "How to Be a Lady", Lakeet asks her and the other female characters advice on getting Dumbo Peach to like him. Queen Quack suggests kissing and relatively aggressive flirting tactics. In Season 5, Queen Quack opened a massage parlour to let the other islanders relax. She is considering adding a spa to her business. She makes a notable appearance in "GNO (Girls' Night Out)" where she and the other females hit the plaza for an evening together, as well as in "Toy Island Fashion Show" where she is seen attending the fashion show. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Queen Quack appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, where she appears to have the same exposure as she does in regular Toy Island episodes. She continues to kiss characters randomly and voices her unpopular opinion in public discussions. ''Curtis Ball'' series Queen Quack is an unlockable player character in Curtis Ball Tournament as a default member of Team Quack. She is a Health type character, so she specializes in Skill, Dodge, and Recovery. She also has moderate Healing due to her kissy hearts. However, she has poor Speed, Power, Attack, Defense, and Reach. As well, her special abilities are noted as superb. Her regular special ability is Smooch Hearts, where she blows many kisses that cause any male character who gets hit to stop moving for ten seconds. Notably, Dumbo Peach is also affected. Her friend ability is Passionate Smooch, where she kisses a friend and raises each of their stats by two each. Queen Quack returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default Skill type player. She excels in Skill, Attack, Dodge, Jump, and Steal, but she has low Power, Defense, Reach, and Stability. She also exudes a minute Heal effect thanks to her spa fragrances. For her campaign condition, she strives towards the national tournament level with her eye on the prize money. ''Toy Island Party! Queen Quack appears in ''Toy Island Party! as an unlockable player character. Instead of kicking she gives a big smooch that creates a large heart. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Queen Quack is a playable participant in Friends' Kombat II, although she must be unlocked first. She can be unlocked by playing 75 matches or by clearing the 10-Man Kombat. She is very lightweight but not too fast, and her attacks are only slightly powered up due to her smooch hearts. Queen Quack attacks by slapping and kissing her opponents. Although she sounds weak, many of her attacks have an added heart effect that deals extra damage and may catch opponents off-guard. Her moves combo somewhat. Her regular special is Cupid's Arrow, where she charges up a heart arrow that slightly homes in on opponents. Her side special is Smooch Hearts, where she blows a kiss at opponents that she can control. It eventually explodes into a shower of small hearts. Her up special is Catapult, where she gets launched out of a catapult. Her down special is Super Smooch, where she continuously puckers her lips to create a large heart that she can fire later. Her Final Smash is Heart Barrage, where she continuously blows many kisses all around her that send large hearts flying outwards. She grabs opponents by kissing them. Queen Quack returns as an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat: United, available after playing five VS matches. Many of her attacks are faster. Cupid's Arrow now homes in on opponents more sharply. Super Smooch's maximum is also now larger and more powerful. ''Friends' Racing'' Queen Quack appears as an unlockable character in Friends' Racing. She is a lightweight character and drives small karts. She gives a slight acceleration bonus and a slight drift bonus. She is unlocked by clearing the Mickey Cup on 150cc. Her personal course is Smooch Spa, a large spa decorated in pink that also involves underwater racing. As well, there is an item called the Smooch Heart that homes in on the racer in front of the user. ''Friends' Baseball'' Queen Quack appears in Friends' Baseball as the unlockable captain of her team, the Queen Quack Smoochers. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Queen Quack appears as an assist character in Toy Island Adventures, summonable via Friend Box. She blows kisses at foes, dazing them for some time. ''Toy Island Golf'' Queen Quack appears as an unlockable player character in Toy Island Golf. She is unlocked by winning the Peaceful Series. Her maximum drive is 203 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Queen Quack is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as an unlockable playable character. Being Defensive, she has great team skills, as well as shot precision, while having poor movement speed and terrible shot power. Her Special Spike is Smooch Hearts, where she blows kisses that can daze opponents before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Queen Quacks appear as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Yarn Queen Quack is visibly knitted and woolen, and her eyes are replaced with pink jewels. Her red comb is comprised of a few long red strands of yarn. Queen Quack is relatively speedy and has a relatively fast firing rate. She has low stamina and is also lightweight. She wields the Cupid's Bow and can shoot heart arrows, which home in on opponents. Her secondary attack has her smooch an opponent in close proximity to stun them. Queen Quack's amiibo is part of Wave 3 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle it increases the power of her heart arrows and her stamina for 30 seconds. Queen Quack's special costume has her wearing a large, bejeweled crown and a royal cape. ''Toy Island Tennis Queen Quack shows up in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. Her default partner is Dumbo Peach. She is a Tricky type player, as she not only curves the ball after hitting it, but as she hits it a shower of hearts fly out from her swing, making it hard to see the ball. She also boasts high movement speed and shot control but low shot power and reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Queen Quack appears as a Technique type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is playable in all sports except soccer, hockey, and football. She has high finesse and spin but low power and control. As a computer player, she plays as a Strategist, aiming competitively but acting passively. She can be seen spectating on Sky Garden and Dino Stadium. Her player card is of silver rarity. Character Queen Quack is relatively narcissistic because she treats herself like a queen, so she believes that she deserves to be pampered and well-respected among the other people, though in the end she sort of acts like a regular person. She likes to wear lots of make-up, but it ends up hiding her natural beauty and making her look uglier. One of Queen Quack's defining traits is her love of kissing things; she kisses anything and anyone, especially when she is ecstatic or when the characters are in a celebratory craze. She runs around kissing everyone, and is often seen kissing Dumbo Peach as well. Appearance Queen Quack has the appearance of a yellow duck with four flippers. She has a red comb as well. Her eyes are often half-closed, being heavily covered with pink eyeshadow and having mascara applied to her eyelashes. She also has orange lips that always look like they want to kiss something. Trivia *In pre-Season 4 conferences, Queen Quack was originally referred to as Mrs. Smooch. However, her name was later changed to Queen Quack as to add some background to her character. **However, many speculate that she was originally the wife of either Emperor Lakeet or Professor Hoot, or even an aunt or sister to Ostreena and Dory. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Rulers Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters